Cease is the worst person alive - Cereal aka how I learned to become based with the help of breakfast
Cereal aka how I learned to become based with the help of breakfast is the second album by the DLB ofshoot Cease is the worst person alive, released and recorded on August 3,2012. Universally considered a lot stronger than the shaky debut, the album was heavily inspired by dada sound poetry, with the group paying homage to such greats as Henri Chopin, Allen Ginsberg and Phil Collins. You can download it here: http://www.mediafire.com/?mck1gk4fodqmj61 Background The recording was difficult from the start, with the manager sacking the entirety of the original band, with the exception of Steve Stapleton, and hired 13 of the finest Botswanan musicians he could find. The album was originally meant to be a conceptual one about the videogame "Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines," but the idea was soon abandoned. The only finished track based on this idea "VtM Bloodlines (Don't Open It Mix)" was still included on the album. Afterwards it was briefly considered to make the album about the Tony Hawk video game series, but this too was dropped. The new group had various disagreements about the album, some complaining about tracks being too long, about people getting too much space for their own compositions and the overall quality of the songs, which caused a lot of inner tension. The fact that the producer wanted to take more and more time to finish up mixing the album didn't help, eventually forcing Stapleton to stand up to him and take over the producing duties. The original producer then disappeared, never presenting the composition he was supposed to. During the recording session a chubby 14-year-old autistic child by the name of Cunt wandered into the studio. Due to pity he was allowed to fool around in the studio, but was afterwards swiftly kicked out by the band. He then proceeded to get all pissy outside the studio. Many lels were had. The track he made ("Beecock") was still included on the album due to Stapleton losing a bet about how many bananas G'Hembe could fit in his mouth. Sometime during the cutting process about three quarters of the track "Life Is Good" simply disappeared. The composer, M'Bali, stated that he'll try to get the song included on the next DLB album. The album was released on August 3, 2012 in a boxset of 21 single-sided 7" records (with the last two tracks being split in two) to warm critical reception, with Pitchfork giving it a 9.4 and Scaruffi giving it a 9.5. Track Listing #"when will i get my turn to have sex?" - 4:21 #"x иєvαн ѕтσρ ѕмσкєιи тнαн ωєє∂ x" - 0:57 #"Feel 'em" - 2:19 #"Hampus Karl-Otto Grönvall's Super Moe Denpa Kawaii Adventure part 2" - 1:18 #"Album art here. anyone care to make it better, then please do >>27018845 in early july i tried making a DLB thread and we all agreed on renaming ourselfs, the next post with dabs decided, and the next post was "Cease is the worst person alive"" - 2:54 #"77 get" - 1:05 #"Beecock" - 1:32 #"Kazakhstan" - 2:31 #"Are we trying to get dubs" - 1:00 #"Agreeable Disagreement" - 2:14 #"VtM: Bloodlines (Don't Open It Mix)" - 3:14 #"Life Is Good" - 0:34 #"Fuck The Interpol" - 3:20 #">>>/b/" - 2:19 #"Korobeiniki" - 2:17 #"bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb" - 0:52 #"Woman in a Glass Armor (Filled with Water and Worms)" - 1:21 #"My Angel Rocks Back And Forth" - 8:35 #"#BASED NOIZE" - 8:22 Category:Affiliated Projects